Buzzkill
by Isiah02
Summary: Theodore becomes a huge buzzkill. Based off of the new cartoon series. Please read and review


**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: Hey!**

 **Isiah: And welcome to Buzzkill. I thought that since all I ever did this start of 2016 was update Kingdom Fighters 2 the Death and Adventure in the Kingdom: Theodore's Episode, I thought I could give you guys a new fanfic.**

 **Tom: Shall we get started.**

 **Isish: For sure. Let's begin. BTW, new cartoon universe here.**

* * *

 **Inside the living room**

Alvin was in the living room playing Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas on his PlayStation 3 when Theodore came into the room sitting on the floor next to him.

"Hey," he greeted.

"What's up, Theo," Alvin greeted back.

"Nothing. Just looking for something to do," Theodore said watching Alvin play on his video game. Alvin was just getting done completing another story mission and received $10,000 for it.

"Yes! Another mission down," Alvin cheered.

"That's great," Theodore cheered giving Alvin a high five. But then changed his tone to sorry like and said, "But, another mission complete? That's one mission closer to beating the game."

"What's your point," Alvin asked confused.

"Once you beat the game, then there'll be nothing left but side activities that'll not even give you as much money as you thought," Theodore explained. "In fact, you ever heard of after missions? I hope you like what your character has. But anyway, I'm hungry, I'm getting something to eat." Theodore then got up and said, "See you later."

When Theodore went in the kitchen, Alvin set his controller down and said, "I am so not playing my game with him around anymore."

 **Dinnertime**

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and Dave were sitting at the dining room table ready to eat dinner.

"So what's for dinner, Dave," Alvin asked.

"Oh, just another one of my special dinners," Dave asked. "Chicken breast and a side of bacon mac and cheese."

As everyone began eating, Theodore spoke up a moment later. "This is great, Dave," he complimented.

"Thank you Theodore," Dave said as he noticed Alvin and Simon too focused on their food. "Alvin. What about you?"

"This is great," Alvin said still concentrated on his food.

"Very delicious Dave," Simon said.

"Glad you two like it," Dave said.

"Yeah, but listen. I heard Miss Croner across the street made chicken sandwiches by her own recipe," Theodore said. "And by this food here, this is all simple stuff. You want me to give you some tips and tricks?"

"Um, no Theodore. That won't be called for," Dave said suddenly secretly offended.

"Oh. Okay," Theodore said getting up from the chair. "Well that was a great meal. I'm gonna go to bed now. Night." Once Theodore was out of sight, Simon spoke up. "Wow, what a way to just ruin the mood."

"I know, wasn't that kinda messed up," Alvin agreed. "Dave, you can't possibly let him get away with that."

"What do you expect me to do about it," Dave asked.

"You're the man of the house," Alvin said. "You think about it." Simon suddenly not hungry anymore got up from the table along with Alvin and Dave.

"I'm not hungry anymore," Simon said.

"Me neither," Alvin said officially losing his appetite.

"I'll do the dishes," Dave said as he took the plates to the sink.

 **The Next Day**

Eleanor was in the Chipettes treehouse with her regular everyday green stripe shirt tied in a knot revealing her stomach. She was in her room she shared with her sisters when Theodore walked in.

"Hi Eleanor," Theodore greeted.

"Hi Theo," Eleanor greeted back hugging her counterpart.

"What's new with you," Theodore asked.

"Oh, nothing much. About to go to a cookout me and my sisters we invited to up in Bohan," Eleanor said.

"That's great. And I like what you did with your shirt," Theodore said admiring his counterpart's appearance. "But listen. It's best not to go around showing too much. From what I can see, you've been gaining weight in the past week. Here, lemme make sure that-"

"Theodore, what are you," Eleanor was cut off when Theodore's paws went to her stomach. Then after a moment, he pulled away. "Yeah, you haven't been getting enough exercise lately," he continued. "And the cookout you're going to, that's gonna give you a good ten pounds. So um, good luck with that."

"What the-"

"And you should be careful how you eat also," Theodore said. "You ever heard of diabetes? I hope you planned to change soon because when diabetes hit you, there's no turning back. But, hey, have a good time at the cookout. I have hope you'll change your diet soon, but I'll see you later." Theodore then made his way to the door when Eleanor stopped him.

"Hey, Theodore."

"Yes, Eleanor," Theodore said completely not expecting what he was given.

Eleanor punched him in the stomach.

 **Isiah/Tom: Dang!**

"Don't worry, you're okay. That was just a simple punch. Ooh, but the hospital bill though," Eleanor said as she went back into her room closing the door.

 **Isiah/Tom: Dang!**

* * *

 **isiah: And I thought Alvin talked a whole bunch of crud. Everyone, we hope you've enjoyed our first new story for 2016. Check out Adventure in the Kingdom: Theodore's Episode and Kingdom Fighters 2 the Death updates if you haven't. Those were the other stories I've been working on this year.**

 **Tom: But other than that, please give this story a nice review. No flames aw always. We don't know what we're gonna do next. Either an update on Kingdom Fighters 2 the Death or Theodore's Episode. But as always, we love you guys. Thank you for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until the next story.**


End file.
